


Pink, White, and Tiger

by Floydig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Outsider, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floydig/pseuds/Floydig
Summary: Jasmine felt like she had whiplash. These two men went from flirty banter to heartfelt conversations in a matter of minutes! Oh well, whatever worked for them, she thought to herself.This couple was so intriguing, soenigmaticin a way.Fuck, they were good together.Fuck, she was creepy, getting so invested in this relationship....In which Harry catches Draco secretly ordering flowers from a muggle flower shop, and the shop owner witnesses a private, soft moment between the two.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 327





	Pink, White, and Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Outsider POV is pretty fun to play around with. I decided to try writing it for an established Draco/Harry relationship. Hope you like it!

Jasmine considered herself to be a pretty genuine and open minded person. She always tried her best to be kind to everyone she met because as she knew all too well, you never know what people are going through. 

This is why, when the lofty young man with a haughty expression strolled into her floral shop on a Friday evening, she gave a him a happy smile and greeted him with a cheery, “Welcome to  _ Jasmine’s_! How can I help you today, sir? Are you looking for anything in particular?”

The man in question glanced at her briefly before looking around the shop, clearly unimpressed, a bored expression gracing his beautiful face. He was tall, almost 6 feet, with some lean muscle. He had thick, almost white-blonde hair that just about reached his shoulders. It looked effortlessly tousled, the “just got out of bed look” that so many people tried to achieve but only few succeeded in. Maybe this man was a model or something. Jasmine wouldn’t be surprised if he was— with the perfect hair and body and all. 

She only saw his eyes for a split second—he couldn’t be bothered to give her a second glance— but they were a flash of shocking grey with long, thick, dark lashes. His nose was slender, a bit long, and slightly upturned. He had naturally plump, supple lips that were a glossy, rosy pale pink. Kind of like he either put chapstick or lip gloss on. His skin was pale, unblemished, and delicate. 

Jasmine imagined looking up “beautiful” or “graceful” or “dainty” in the dictionary and seeing a picture of this man. 

He was dressed rather simply, yet he wore it so well. A snug, white button up shirt hugged his lean, muscular arms and torso quite nicely. The sleeves were rolled up, leaving his forearms exposed. He left the top few buttons undone, revealing more of that creamy, pale skin speckled with light blonde hair. Jasmine could see a hint of a tattoo on his chest as well, an outline of some sort of animal— a horse perhaps? No, that couldn’t be right; it had antlers. A stag, she decided. Yes, that seemed right. 

His snug dress shirt was tucked into a pair of equally form fitting—  very form fitting— grey slacks that tapered off at the ankle. They showed off his endlessly long legs and lean, well-built thighs perfectly. 

He completed the ensemble with a pair of dark brown moccasins with little tassels on them. It worked. It _really_ worked for him. 

Even if this beautiful, elusive man turned out to be a completely rude asshole, Jasmine couldn’t deny that he had great style and was absolutely  stunning . But she didn’t want to be too quick to judge him for his seemingly blasé attitude and somewhat disgusted expression as he turned back to face her. She reminded herself, _ first impressions can be deceiving_. Maybe he was just having an off day.

Jasmine kept the cheery, friendly smile on her face as his grey eyes narrowed slightly and he scoffed, “I don’t see anything worth my time  _ here_. Bit of a shitty selection you have.” 

Jasmine was determined to remain calm, collected, and caring. She responded kindly yet firmly, still smiling slightly, “I’m sorry you feel that way, sir. Maybe I can help. What exactly are you looking for? I have a wider variety of flowers that I can custom order for you if that’s of interest.” 

The man’s gaze hardened even more so, lips pressed in a firm straight line, as if it physically pained him to continue speaking to Jasmine. He responded stiffly, “I am looking to create a bouquet that consists entirely of top tier lily flowers. Four white, four pink, and four tiger lilies.”

Despite this man’s arrogant and closed off demeanor, Jasmine couldn’t help but feel intrigued. Lilies were an unusual choice, but nevertheless certainly beautiful. She responded enthusiastically, “I can make that happen, sir. Absolutely! May I ask what the occasion is? A lucky lady perhaps?” 

She winked. She knew it was a bit unprofessional, but she was _dying _ to know if this conceited, yet stunning man actually had someone who could stomach his hard exterior. 

To this, the man’s face seemed to flush slightly. Then he smirked, “ _Not _ a lady.  _ Definitely _ not a lady.” His pupils darkened and expanded. 

Then something seemed to dawn on him because his eyes widened slightly before growing impossibly colder. He sneered in his posh voice, “Please don’t tell me that you’re one of  _ those _ fucks. I’ve heard about how some muggle businesses discriminate based on sexual orientation.”

Before Jasmine could respond— because boy was she going to respond! How could he even suggest such a thing? And what on earth was a  _ muggle_?— a new voice entered the conversation. A deep, masculine, warm, and slightly confused voice, that is.

“Draco?” 

The light blonde haired man stiffened. His eyes widened and a slightly panicked expression arose on his face as he remained firmly in place, not even turning around to look at the source of the voice.

Jasmine decided to see who this newcomer was and turned her head slightly towards the entrance.

His skin was a rich chestnut brown color and his lips were round and full. 

He was a bit shorter than the first man by a couple inches, extremely well toned, and  _ very _ muscular. He was definitely a man who worked out and lifted very frequently. Or perhaps he had a highly physically demanding job that required him to have the body of a Greek god? Jasmine wouldn’t know. 

His bright emerald green eyes were expressive and kind with a hint of bemusement. His thick dark brown hair stuck out in multiple directions, like he really  _ had _ just gotten out of bed and hadn’t even bothered running a brush through it.Somehow he made it work, though. 

He didn’t seem to care much for fashion; he simply wore a pair of light wash loose-fitting jeans with a few rips that looked as though they were a product of age rather than being purposefully placed there. He paired them with old sneakers and a light grey tank top that stretched rather tightly across his broad chest.

Jasmine wondered if he was purposely flexing his biceps or if they were just naturally that large and pronounced.As she took a closer look, she noticed a tattoo of a green dragon on his forearm. 

Jasmine could also detect an assortment of scars of various shapes and sizes scattered across his sculpted, sturdy arms and chest. A few on his face as well, especially a rather large one on his forehead that was partially obscured by his wild, dark hair. This was definitely a guy who had gone through a lot, but still powered through. 

The scars and blemishes served to add to his hardy, cast-iron exterior. Not someone who broke easily. Jasmine admired that.Something about his demeanor reminded her of her brother; Jake had completed two tours in the Middle East before being honorably discharged.

What  _was_ it with these abnormally attractive men who came wandering into her shop this Friday evening? Didn’t they have anything better to do than buy flowers? Not that  _ she _ was complaining.

The dark haired man, green eyes twinkling, strode confidently over to where Jasmine and her haughty customer stood. Without hesitation, he approached the light blonde haired man who still had his back facing him. This new muscular, dark haired stranger smirked, reaching out to firmly wrap his large hand around the back of the other man’s neck. Then he  _ squeezed_. 

The light-haired man—Draco, was it?— gasped softly, cheeks flushing pink, grey eyes going slightly glassy. A stark contrast to the man who was all sharp edges and harsh lines just a moment ago. The tension in his body seemed to melt away. He looked a bit sheepish as he breathlessly uttered, “H-Hi Harry.”

Jasmine slowly retreated away from the two men to give them some semblance of privacy, going back behind the counter but still listening in and observing them covertly. She watched, bewildered at the scene unfolding in front of her.

The newcomer—Harry— chuckled. His big, strong hand was now firmly massaging the base of Draco’s pale, slender neck. Draco’s glassy grey eyes flickered shut as he let out a shuddery, content sigh that Jasmine didn’t think she was supposed to hear. 

Harry’s eyes flashed with amusement and lips quirked up as he replied, “ _God_ , you’re responsive. Now tell me; why are you being so difficult with this poor, kind lady? She’s clearly just trying to help.”

Draco took a few deep breaths and shook himself out of whatever spell he was under. He turned around to face Harry and glared at him, “Merlin’s bloody tits, Potter, stop trying to embarrass me! I’m merely inquiring about the floral inventory. I did nothing wrong.” He sniffed indignantly, but the soft fondness in his grey eyes gave him away. 

Harry smirked again, but his green eyes reflected a deep tenderness and care towards Draco. He gently reached up to thread a hand through Draco’s hair. The latter’s lips quirked up and gaze further softened at the action. 

Harry teased him in his deep, warm tone, “That’s not what  _ I _ heard, Malfoy. You know you don’t have to be a fucking arsehole to everyone right?”

Draco’s eyes were warm with affection as he protested weakly “I was simply concerned, that’s all, Potter. Just want to make sure I’m getting the very best.”

Jasmine was starting to get the impression that these two bickered like this fairly frequently. Perhaps it was some sort of foreplay? 

Harry laughed lightly. “All right, fair enough. Also why are you even in here? I thought we were meeting for pizza at  _ Bella Italia _ a few shops over. I was on my way there when I saw you in here through the window.”

Draco flushed a lovely pink color and grumbled, “Christ, Potter. The  _ one time  _ you’re actually fucking early... Of course it had to be this time.” Draco shook his head in mock disappointment, but he was smiling slightly. 

The dark-haired man genuinely looked confused, eyebrows scrunching, “I feel like I’m missing something here...”

Draco rolled his eyes fondly and reached his arm out to firmly grab Harry’s waist, pulling him close. He replied in a kind, gentle, and soft voice, “I’m here for  _ you_, you bloody fucking tit, aren’t I? I-I know that this time of the year is—“ 

Draco lowered his voice even further, barely audible, and continued, “ _hard for you_. And I just thought— I thought I could get you something special to put out— you know, where they’re all buried. I know it’s not as if I’m changing things, but I thought it might help you, having something nice to put out and all.“

Draco was full on blushing now. He moved his slender hand to rest on Harry’s sturdy shoulder, thumb rubbing up and down lightly, just holding him close. When hearing this revelation, Harry’s green eyes widened in surprise and he went slack jawed for a second.

Harry took a few steps back away from the light-haired man, letting the latter’s arm drop down. He turned so his back faced Draco and let out a large shaky sigh. Then ran a hand through his wild dark hair a few times, messing it up even further. Harry took a couple deep breaths in and out before turning back around to face Draco. 

Jasmine watched from where she stood behind the counter; Harry’s green eyes were glistening a bit and a wide grin was slowly spreading across his face as he looked at Draco like he was the only one in the room. It should have seemed strange to see this strong looking man in such a vulnerable state, but instead it just seemed right.

Harry’s voice was soft, warm, and steady as he briefly wiped at his eyes, “Oh Draco... I don’t— I didn’t—” He broke off and laughed, a deep heartfelt sound. He continued, “ _Fuck_ , Draco. You’re everything to me, you know that?  _ God_, I love you.” 

An equally wide grin slowly spread across Draco’s face as he met Harry’s watery gaze with his own tender one. He reached out his arms, an invitation to wrap Harry in his warm embrace. His voice was gentle yet firm as he replied, “I love you too, you bloody emotional fuck. Now come  _ here_, Potter.” He held out his arms expectantly.

Harry laughed again, eyes twinkling, and threw himself into Draco’s waiting arms without hesitation. Draco didn’t even stumble back, just chuckled lightly, apparently quite used this sort of thing. His arms immediately wrapped around Harry’s muscular torso, his slender hands rubbing slow, soothing circles on the latter’s broad back.Harry buried his face into Draco’s neck and let out several small content, happy murmurs. They stayed like this for a while, just wrapped up in one another. 

Jasmine felt like she had whiplash. These two went from flirty banter to heartfelt conversations in a matter of minutes! Oh well, whatever worked for them, she thought to herself. 

She realized she was being a bit odd, just watching them, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. This couple was so intriguing, so  _ enigmatic _ in a way. They were a bit like polar opposites, yet they worked so well.  They complimented each other perfectly, Jasmine could tell.  _ Fuck_, they were good together.  _ Fuck_, she was creepy, getting so invested in this relationship.

She saw the dark-haired man, Harry, lift his head slightly from where he was nestled into Draco’s neck. He leaned up to whisper something in Draco’s ear. 

At this, Draco turned to look directly at Jasmine. His grey eyes, previously so kind and gentle for Harry, narrowed and went cold as he angrily thundered, “What the bloody  _ fuck _ are you  _ looking at_?”

 _Shit_. Jasmine’s heart sped up as she stuttered, “N-nothing, sir. I’ll just put that order in for you. A dozen lily flowers— pink, white, and tiger.”

Draco furiously opened his mouth— probably to retort with some scathing remark— when Harry smirked. He reached out his hand to gently rub the back of the Draco’s neck and leaned close to whisper something else in his ear. 

The light-blonde haired man flushed pink and his eyes immediately went warm, kind, and soft as he locked eyes with Harry. He smiled gently at the dark haired man before turning back to face Jasmine. He replied stiffly, grudgingly, “Thank you. I’ll be in touch.”

Harry smiled warmly at her and gratefully mouthed,  _thank you so much_.

Jasmine nodded and smiled weakly at him.  _ God_, she needed a stiff drink. 

She watched as the two men finally exited her shop, their matching silver rings glistening on their hands in the light.


End file.
